The Watchers
The Watchers were a group of Arkn (mostly nobility from Paradisium) who were dispatched to Earth to study humanity. They were responsible for the creation of the Nephilim. History Origin During the period between the first and the second Arkn-Dekn War, the Arkn developed an interest in humanity. They dispatched a group of 200 Arkn to Earth, under the leadership of Azazel (the apprentice of Raziel, and one of the finest Arkn). These Arkn were supposed to observe humans from a distance undetected, and report back on their findings. Activities Initially, the Arkn did as they were told, watching over humans and observing their behavior and customs. However, it wasn't long before they deviated from their orders. Led by Azazel and Asmodeus, the Arkn began revealing themselves to humans and interacting with them firsthand. Azazel and Asmodeus taught the humans the arts of war, passion, and "the allure of emotion on the soul". Others, such as Abu'ura and De'adther, believed that humans were things to be conquered, and allowed themselves to be worshiped as gods. Xeth'i'stral, the First King of the Arkn, is even said to have joined in their activities, attaching himself to Lord Gilgamesh of Mesopotamia as the first "Guardian Arkn" and establishing himself as a deity (possibly bringing about humanity's first major war). The Dekn were disgusted by the proceedings, but did not initially intervene (as it was against their moral code to attack humans and they didn't want to risk starting another war with the Arkn). Several Arkn (Azazel and Asmodeus included) found human women beautiful and mated with them (possibly with the encouragement of Hash'bor'kanibal, who was rumored to be among them). To the surprise of the Arkn party, human women began to give birth to their children: hybrids, known as the Nephilim, who possessed supernatural abilities. The Nephilim spread across the Earth and proliferated, becoming as numerous as ordinary humans. Due to the influence of the Arkn and their genes, selfishness, conflict, war, and pain spread across the Earth. In spite of this, however, there was a melancholy sense of peace that settled in the souls of all races, and happiness and hope remained strong in the midst of war and pain. Dissolution and Punishment Some time later, The Carver informed the Arkn Council about the Nephilim. He told the Council that if the information gathering party of Arkn were not returned to The Golden City, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. Eager to avoid another full-blown war, the Intermediary Council convened; the leader of the Paradisium, San’adalphon, decreed that the children would be slain, and that the Arkn who had interacted with humanity would be executed. In addition, as a sign of their betrayal, the Arkn status of the guilty members was revoked; they were regarded as having abandoned their people, and their names were stricken from the annals of history, ensuring that they would be known only as “The Watchers” for the rest of time. 176 of the Watchers were captured and publicly executed. However, some of the guilty members, including Asmodeus and Azazel, were able to escape capture by living amongst humanity; they were forced to observe the slaughter at a distance, watching as the genocide of the Nephilim was carried out over the early wars of humanity (5,000 years after their creation). Finally, Asmodeus could stand it no longer. In desperation, he approached Raziel and begged him to help him save the surviving Nephilim. Raziel (who had lost his own family) agreed, and talked Asmodeus into going to a Dekn named Vine, who had power over time and dimensions. Together, they crafted a solution: Raziel created a separate plane of reality (albeit broken and flawed), while Vine used his powers over time to create a singular, looping timeline; in this place, nicknamed the Hybrid Grounds, the young Nephilim would be kept safe and concealed. Aza’azel and Asmod’eus, together with Abu’ura, collected the surviving children and deposited them in this realm, and Vine suppressed their memories (leaving them blissfully unaware of their true natures). As a result of these actions, Azazel and Asmodeus were immediately discovered. The pair were arrested for crimes against the Arkn and Dekn, and brought before the Intermediary Council. Asmod’eus was banished to the outskirts of reality, where would (allegedly) never be seen again; Azazel, as the leader of The Watchers, was punished for his part by being banished to the desert, where he was bound and sealed in a canyon (created by Raziel) for all eternity. The "Watchers Incident", as it became known, was shameful affair among the Arkn, and became one of the major causes of the second era of conflict between the Arkn and Dekn. It also led to the Valkyrium targeting any Arkn or Dekn who openly interacted with humans. Known Members * Aza'azel (Leader of the Watchers) * Abu’ura * Asm'od'Deus ''' * '''De’adther * Hash'bor'kanibal (Rumored) Category:Alliances Category:Criminals Category:Universe A Category:Alliances (Universe A)